


¿Pareja?, ¿Amante?, ¿Novio?, ¡UN HOMBRE!

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Maria Holic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, Oneshot, PosibleOOC, Romance, SemiAU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Bromas y demás, tal vez el amor escondido entre ellas esta. Abre tus ojos a ello por primera vez.





	¿Pareja?, ¿Amante?, ¿Novio?, ¡UN HOMBRE!

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**¡YO VOLVI!**

**¿WHAT?**

**Nostalgia quizás, leer tal vez, una idea descabellada, pero…**

**¿Cómo no serlo en este fandom?**

**¡Shishishishi!**

**Diviértanse.**

**Los personajes de Maria Holic son propiedad de Minari Endo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasos calmados por el corredor de la escuela para señoritas Ame no Kisaki, tarareando una canción sin nombre pero con un relajante tono, la de cabellos azulados, cargaba en su mano derecha al costado un par de carpetas con trámites para el próximo viaje escolar. La imagen de sus compañeras en precioso trajes de baño sonrojo sus mejillas, aumentando la salivación, teniendo un pequeño goteo por sus labios; se detuvo, analizando todas las posibles opciones, ¿Y si iban a esquiar?, podrían permitir la vestimenta individual o todas ir con una selección de pantalones, zapatos, chamarras, guantes, gorros y lentes, exactamente iguales, sencillamente encantador, ángeles de nieve.

Rio bajito, encorvándose, cubriendo su boca con la carpeta, tanta felicidad, una dicha pura e innegable, nadie podría arruinar la recompensa merecida tras un arduo semestre escolar. Extendió sus brazos, estirándolos hacia arriba, motivándose a continuar con su paso, con la mirada al frente, unos ojos dorados y sonrisa amable le saludaron, ocasionando que saltara hacia atrás, dejando caer la carpeta.

Tan solo sonidos vocales producto de sus cuerdas vocales de Kanako, la otra persona, suspiro con una leve sonrisa, arreglando el pequeño desastre de la chica, teniendo la carpeta para sí mientras bajaba los brazos de esta y con cuidado cerraba su mandíbula. Con eso hecho, salió del shock, arrebatándole la carpeta, poniéndose a la defensiva. – Vamos Kanako-sama, este juego ya no es divertido.

\- No, no, no. – giro en todas direcciones, enfocando su vista por cualquier sorpresa que le saltara en la cara, golpeara o mandara a una dimensión desconocida, imposibilitando su tarea de entregar esos documentos a la sala de profesores. – R-rindou-san ¿Qué haces aquí? – el mayordomo, asistente personal y hermano gemelo de Matsurika, mantenía su mueca relajada. Imito la acción de Kanako asegurando el perímetro, ignorando a la chica que pensaba en las 1001 maneras de huir saliendo con una que otra herida ocasional. Satisfecho en su inspección cerro la brecha de espacio impuesta dejando escasos milímetros, tomando las manos de Kanako tirando una vez más la carpeta, dispuesta a soltar el reclamo más grande de todos y con el suficiente volumen para llamar la atención de un rango aproximado de cinco metros, tales preciosas palabras murieron a causa de una suave presión contra su frente rosándole algunos cabellos de su flequillo, permaneció estática, lentamente la urticaria emergía por sus poros.

\- Vengo a ver a mi novia por supuesto. – la dulzura palpable en su respuesta, haría suspirar y enrojecer hasta el príncipe de Ame no Kisaki, en su lugar, puso pálida a Kanako haciendo a sus ojos irse hacia atrás, desmayándose en el proceso. Aseguro atraparla, levantándola al estilo nupcial. Confundido por esa reacción decidió llevar a la peli azul a la enfermería, antes de dar un paso, bajo al nivel del suelo con la chica en brazos, tomando nuevamente la carpeta. – Pero primero le ayudare con esta tarea.

* * *

Una inconfundible aura de maldad y asesinato rondaba por cada habitación de la mansión Shidou, concentrándose en el salón principal liberándose cada pocos segundos de Mariya Shidou, quien, con toda delicadeza digna de una dama, bebió su taza de té quebrándola de la oreja desperdiciando una costosa bebida contra la alfombra recién lavada. En silencio Matsurika le proporciono otra taza con el mismo líquido, ignorando la terrible mancha expandiéndose y poniendo pegajosa la alfombra.

Shizu Shidou disfruto su taza, dejando escapar un suspiro, esperaba una reunión fraternal normal – en sus estándares familiares – y conversar sobre sus últimas hazañas en la escuela para resaltar quien ganaría ese mes, en cambio tenía a su hermano rompiendo tazas finas, por lo que Matsurika descaradamente revelo – y pidió expresamente ser un secreto de Mariya – ¿su razón?, le resulto aburrida la reunión mensual para obtener un resultado que fácilmente podía obtener la probabilidad de victorias y correspondería en este caso a Mariya al perder dos meses seguidos. Concordaba en que resultaba aburrido competir en todo tema relacionado a la escuela pero en eso consistía su apuesta en general y cada aspecto de su vida, además es el estilo que ellos han adoptado en ponerse al tanto de que hacen en escuelas separadas y juntas a la vez.

Pero no era una justificación suficiente para explicar porque Rindou no regresaba aun de su mandado. – Hermano, seamos razonables tú… – otra taza rota, los pedazos cayendo y líquido limpiado por Matsurika. Resoplo cansada, poniendo el índice y pulgar entre sus cejas masajeando el área, ¿Por qué nunca podía ser fácil con él? – Di algo, al menos. ¡Y DEJA DE ROMPER LAS TAZAS ANITGUAS! – la presión arterial se le iba a subir a temprana edad.

\- Adoro los juegos hermana, como cualquiera. – una última sobreviviente regreso sana y salva a la mesa de centro. Cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, llevo las manos hasta su regazo, adoptando una pose clásica de un mafioso italiano. – Explícame, ¿Cómo se relaciona esto con la cerda? – incredulidad digna del mayor de los Shidou, un cierto toque divertido en sus facciones y el fuego del infierno chispeando por sus ojos.

\- No es un juego. – miro con recelo a Matsurika que se mantenía con los brazos al frente y los parpados juntos – Rindou y… Kana-chan si están saliendo. – La impecable mascara de belleza femenina se fue al diablo, levantándose de su asiento, frunció el ceño, elevando su rostro algunos milímetros, soltando un "¿Ah?" para nada delicado. Puso su pie sobre la mesa de centro mandando a volar el resto de la pobre vajilla, trozos crujientes dispersos, un té importado desperdiciado. – Deja de actu…

\- Ella odia a los hombres, le sale urticaria, es una lesbiana pervertida que se desangra ante cualquier provocación. – cada una de sus palabras fue secundada por Matsurika con asentimientos silenciosos. Shizu lo sabía también, ambas compartían un tremendo desprecio por los varones y de igual forma sus palabras eran tan ciertas de igual forma. – Es una maldita broma, Shizu.

\- ¡No lo es! – se puso de pie, apretando los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo – Están juntos.

\- ¿Por qué?, y mencionar amor es absurdo. – Shizu se mordió los labios, pensando en su siguiente movimiento, escondió la mitad de su rostro con el cabello, soltando el aire contenido de sus pulmones. Mirando directo a su hermano. – Habla, ya.

\- Quién sabe. Pregúntale a Kana-chan – dio la espalda a Mariya, retirándose por la puerta, cerrándola lentamente quedándose unos momentos recargada, varios jarrones, retratos y muebles destruidos. Una diminuta lagrima rodo por su mejilla, el dolor de su hermano transformado en pura violencia con objetos inanimados, él había perdido sin siquiera luchar. – Lo lamento, Shizu.

* * *

Abrió sus parpados despacio acostumbrándose a la escasa luminosidad del lugar reconociendo el diseño del techo un gran alivio paso por su cuerpo, apoyándose en los codos tomo asiento en la cama, rascando el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Un sueño definitivamente bizarro, iba caminando con permisos para un viaje escolar y de la nada apareció el mayordomo de Shizu-san alegando algo sobre ser su novio. Rio ante lo absurdo de su imaginación atormentándola en lugar del rubio travesti.

\- ¿Algún sueño fascinante Kanako-sama?

\- Si – divertida explico – Tu decías que somos pareja, ¿raro, verdad?

\- Vaya, un sueño muy vivido – Kanako asintió, tapando las risas con su mano – Y coincide con la realidad, jamás imagine que pensara tanto en mí.

Toda broma fue sustituida por un silencio incomodo, ella intento formular una oración pero su cerebro se movía más rápida que su boca, simples asentimientos del mayordomo con una resplandeciente expresión de felicidad. - " _Querida madre en el cielo, tu adorable hija… ¿Se ha atado con el amor prohibido e impensable?_ " – lagrimas corriendo por su rostro, retrocediendo todo lo posible ante los límites de la pared.

\- Recuerda Kanako-sama, estabas berreando por otra de las jugarretas de Mariya-sama y mi hermana, querías una solución que te permitiera estar tranquila, vengándote en el proceso. – explico puntualmente. Kanako intento traer a su cabeza cuál de todas las veces – Casualmente pasaba, te escuche y lo propuse aunque cuando te tome de la mano para sellar el trato te desmayaste, tome eso como un sí.

\- Ah, ah… ¡AH!, ¡JAMAS DIJE QUE SI!, eso es una trampa – sujeto su cabeza, tanto por procesar, ella una pobre víctima de los locos sirvientes del rubio, ¿Nadie pensaba en sus sentimientos?

\- Yo lo hago

\- ¡No te metas a mi cabeza! – le señalo, envuelta entre las cobijas, trepo por el escritorio, saltando de este manteniendo la distancia de Rindou – F-fuera, ahora. Largo de aquí. N-no somos… ¡eso! – frunciendo sus labios e inflando las mejillas, Rindou ladeo el rostro cruzándose de brazos, ¿le hacia una rabiata?, ¿justo ahora? – Hablo ense… - este se cubrió los oídos cantando impidiendo cualquier intento de Kanako por sacarlo de ahí. – No, la líder de dormitorio vendrá y…

\- Solo si aceptas Kanako-sama – injusto, absolutamente injusto, pensó ella, todos tenían algo con que ganarle siempre perdería. Asintió derrotada, escuchando una serpentina de la victoria y sonidos de aplausos de fondo. – Nuestra relación será muy prolifera Kanako-sama

\- S-sí, que bien. – un tintineo interrumpió su momento, sonido proveniente del bolsillo en el saco de Rindou, extrajo un diminuto reloj asombrado por la hora marcada se excusó con volver residencia Shidou, prometiendo pasar otro día a tener convivencia de pareja. Con una inclinación de cabeza, dejo a la peli azul sola, ella se dejó caer, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos cuestionándose su forma de lograr meterse en tantos líos innecesarios. - ¿Tener un romance de preparatoria es demasiado pedir? – la puerta de su habitación se abrió estrepitosamente, ingresando a grandes pasos el mayordomo que se inclinó quedando a la altura.

\- Lo olvidaba Kanako-sama – bajo las manos de su rostro, apretándolas con suavidad. Acercando su rostro sutilmente, dejo entrecerrar sus parpados asegurando cualquier movimiento de Kanako, ella no reacciono a tiempo, siendo hasta que labios ajenos se presionaron contra los propios en una danza lenta. Separándose en regocijo, escucho a esos labios resonar por ser alejados, pidiendo por un poco más de tiempo. Dirigió una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Kanako, peinando su cabello, pasando su índice por la mejilla hasta los labios. – El próximo será mejor, nos vemos. - desapareció por la puerta, ignorando la terrible urticaria que ocasiono, logrando que ella rodara por la cama.

Aproximadamente una hora desde que se convirtió en la novia oficial del mayordomo de la familia Shidou, en que su primer beso fue robado sin consideración y continuaba recostada mirando al techo. –  _"Querida madre en el cielo, tu amada hija continua cometiendo un error tras otro desde su ingreso a la escuela donde conociste a papá, ¿Es imposible?, madre, yo…_  - paso el pulgar por su labio aun con el cosquilleo de la urticaria –  _creo que he traicionado a mi amor real, él solo va a usarme como Mariya"_ – llevo las manos hasta su pecho apreciando los latidos de su corazón – Fue cálido, madre. Tan cálido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Ustedes ya saben, yo nunca estuve aquí, ¿o sí?**

**Las sorpresas llegan sin darse cuenta.**

**Nos leemos en la próxima.**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
